1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-guide type light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In terms of allowing people to work during night, the invention of lamp has greatly changed the living style of human beings. Traditional lighting devices such as incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent tubes have been generally well-developed and used intensively for indoor illumination.
Moreover, compared to the newly developed light-emitting-diode (LED) lamps, these traditional lamps have the disadvantages of quick attenuation, high power consumption, high heat generation, short working life, high fragility, and being not recyclable. Thus, various high-powered LED lamps are introduced to replace the traditional lighting devices. However, the glare effect of lights generated by the LED lamp is a problem to be solved in using LED.